


Little Drummer Boy - Vinny Mauro

by ultraintrovertedgryffindor



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Concerts, Don't Read This, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Not really about Vin tbh, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV First Person, The Author Regrets Everything, Was supposed to be multiple parts, Why Did I Write This?, but i got lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraintrovertedgryffindor/pseuds/ultraintrovertedgryffindor
Kudos: 1





	Little Drummer Boy - Vinny Mauro

_*Thursday*_

“What the fuck!”

“What the fuck!” I yelled in response to Chris Motionless’ loud screams that I can hear down the hall from my little brother’s room. “Ugh!” I groaned and put away my cello that I’ve been trying to practice for the past hour, but have been too distracted by my brother’s obnoxious music choice.

I get up and march down the hallway to my brother’s room and slam his door open. “Sam! Turn your fucking music down!” I tried yelling over the loud music.

“Fuck you, Aspen!” Sam yelled back.

“Ugh!” I groaned as I slammed his door shut.

“Mother, you should’ve stopped at two!” I yelled across the house towards the living room where my mom and older brother were sitting.

“I second that!” My older brother, Noah, laughed.

“Aspen, dear, you know you were the same way not too long ago.” My mom said and sipped on her coffee.

I sigh and walk back into my room. I could still hear Sam’s music, so I grabbed my earbuds and turned on some calming music.

I as annoyed at my mom, cause she was right. I did go through a similar phase as my baby brother. I dyed my hair black, got snake bites, even almost got gauges. But I was more into My Chemical Romance and Fall Out Boy.

My music preference has changed quite a bit, leaning more towards classical nowadays. I even play cello. Not to brag more anything, but I play pretty decently. I still listen to that type of music once in a while, but I just have to be in the right mood I suppose. Although, I did keep my lip piercings but my hair is back to it’s natural light brown color.

Unfortunately, my mom gave me the task of taking Sam to a Motionless In White concert this weekend. Noah couldn’t because he has to work. He would’ve been the better choice to take Sam, since he is into more of that type of music than I am.

I’ll just have to deal with it.

After this, Sam better be more grateful to me cause he’s just a little asshole right now. But what fifteen year old isn’t? I just hope I’ll survive at this concert. I’ve heard some of the band’s songs (courtesy of Sam) and they’re not THAT bad. The lyrics are actually pretty good; I just can’t handle all the intense vocals.

I take one earbud out and fortunately do not hear my brother blaring MIW. I sigh in relief and go back to practicing my cello. I have a recital in a few weeks and I’m nervous as hell. It’ll be my first solo.

I can only hope and pray I don’t screw up and embarrass myself in front of hundreds of people. Simple, right? I’ve played in front of a large group of people before, just never by myself. I’ve also practicing this song a billion and one times, so logically it should be next to impossible to mess it up. I hope...

After another hour or so of practicing, I decide it’s enough for today and put it back in it’s large black case. I swear, I take care of this instrument more than my pet fish. Sorry bout that Claire...

It’s almost nine o’clock and my stomach’s growling. Guess I forgot to eat. I head to the kitchen and make myself a sandwich. Before I could head back into my room, Noah blocks the doorway. “Noah!” I whined.

“What?” He asked, pretending to be oblivious to the fact he was blocking the door.

“Move!” I whine, yet again.

“Hmm,” he paused, placing a hand on his chin, “what’s the password?”

I huffed. “I don’t know...freaking applesauce?”

He chuckled. “Nah.” I just gave him a pleading look. “Okay. Okay, fine.” He giggled, holding his hands up in surrender.

“Thank you.” I said, heading into my room, plopping onto my bed and taking a bite of my sandwich.

Noah walks into my room and sits beside me. “So, you nervous?” I nod. “Pen, you’ve rehearsed this a thousand times. I’m sure you’ll do great. Plus, you still have a few more weeks to practice. Your fingers will probably fall off if you practice any more!” He laughed.

“I hope you’re right.” I sigh.

“I’ve never lied to ya, I’m not now.” He smiled. “Again, sorry about not being to take the kid to see the band Saturday.”

“It’s fine, I guess.” I huff, but give him a smile. Noah ruffled my hair before getting up from my bed and leaving my room. “Ugh...” I groan, trying to fix my now messed up hair.

_*Friday*_

“No...” I moan out, angry at my now blaring alarm clock that read six a.m.

I reach out and hit the alarm off and pull my blanket over my head, blocking out the sunlight coming through my light blue curtains.

I suddenly feel a large weight knock the breath out of me. “Wake up, Sleeping Beauty!” I groan dramatically and get my blanket torn away from my face. “You have school, Aspen.” Noah says.

“Fuck off.” I say, burying my face in my pillow.

I let out a shriek as Noah grabs my legs and throws me over his shoulder, carrying me to what I assume will be the kitchen table. He sits me down at the table and fixes me a plate of eggs and bacon. “Come on, Pen. It’s Friday!” He smiles, setting down a plate of the delicious looking breakfast.

I roll my eyes when I see that the breakfast was in the shape of a smiley face.

I swallow my pride and give in, taking a fork full of eggs. “Wait!” I call out, pulling Noah down beside me. I ruffle his shaggy dirty blonde hair.

“Thanks for that, kid.” He rolled his eyes.

“Payback’s a bitch.” I laughed.

“Good morning sweetie!” My dad says.

“Morning dad...” I say enthusiastically.

“Lighten up, darling! It’s Fri-yay!” My mom says.

“So I’ve been told.” I huff.

“Noah, is your brother up yet?” My dad asks.

“Yeah.” Sam says, appearing from the hallway that connects to our kitchen, then taking a seat next to me.

I soon finish eating and sulk back to my room to get ready for Hell, *cough*, I mean school. Regretting my whole life since I slacked off last year and had to retake senior year again.

I put on my outfit for the day and head to the front door. “I’m heading out!” I call out to my family.

“Okay, sweetie! Have a good day!” My mom calls back.

Before I could walk out the door, someone yanks my book bag back. I turn to see Sam. “What do you want, dork?”

“Can you drive me to school?” He asks.

My eyebrows furrow. “Don’t you take the bus?”

“Please, Aspen.” He begs, his dark brown eyes giving me the puppy dog stare.

“Alright, fine. Let’s go.” I say, walking to my car.

“Hey, wait up!”

“Maybe walk a bit faster, yeah?” I say, getting in my car and starting the engine.

I almost start moving until the passenger door opens and Sam quickly scrambles to get in the car. He shuts the door and buckles in. He lets out an exasperated sigh. “Chill out, dude. I wasn’t gonna leave you.” I laugh, backing out of the driveway.

“So, what’s up with you not wanting to take the bus?” I ask, briefly looking at him.

“I, uh, just wanted to spend some quality time with my sister.” He lies.

“Bullshit, we hate each other. Now, tell me what’s up kid.” I demand.

He sighs and looks out the window, avoiding the question.

I pull up to the school parking lot and put my car in park, then I turn to Sam. “You know you can tell me anything, right? If something’s going on, you can tell me. Okay, kid?”

Sam just nods and get out of the car. 

I sigh. Sam and I used to be so close, almost inseparable. Now he just shuts everyone out. I got knocked out of my thoughts when I hear a frantic knock on my car window.

I turn to see my best friend Kim waving at me. I chuckle and get out of my car. “Hey Penny!” She hugs me.

“Hey, Kimmy. You couldn’t wait till I got into the building?” I laugh.

“Obviously not!” She shouted, then putting her arm around me and walking me into school.

“Brian!” Kim beckoned her boyfriend over to our lockers. I didn’t like Brian, or No Brains as I like to call him. He was a player and all he does is hurt Kim over and over, but she still loves him.

“Hey, baby.” He kisses her, but looks at me. I make a disgusted face when he winks at me and turn away. He always tried to hook up with me and it made me want to vomit.

The bell finally rings and I quickly grab Kim by the arm and drag her to our class. Harsh, I know. But if I didn’t pull her away from Brian, they would’ve been at it until a teacher caught them and put them in detention. Trust me, it’s happened before.

After the school day was over, I walk to my car and lean on it, waiting for my brother to come out. “Hey, Ass-pen.” Brian says, leaning on my car with his hand.

“What do you want?” I sigh.

“You, obviously.”

“You’re repulsive.”

“And you’re hot. I’m so glad you got held back a year so I could have more time with you.”

I see Sam coming out of school and quickly getting to the driver’s side of the car, only to be followed by Brian. “Brian, take a hint. I’m not into you, nor will I ever be! You already have an amazing girl that’s so into you and willing to do anything for you! All you do is treat her like garbage.” I say, shoving him away.

I get into the car along with Sam, who just stood there awkwardly the entire time I was arguing with No Brains.

“You’ll fall for me one day, Aspen.” He said, leaning down to my window.

“I seriously doubt that.” I say then drive off.

It was a complete silence for a good five minutes before I let out a scream. “Jesus!” Sam yelled, startled.

“He is such an asshole! Kim loves him and all he does is use her for sex and that’s just fucking infuriating! Why can’t she see that he’s a horrible human being?!” I ranted.

“Aspen, chill out man.” Sam tried to calm me.

“Ugh, I can’t! Not when my friend is dating such a loser!” I think Sam gave up on trying to calm me cause he just remained silent the whole way home.

I walk in the house and speed walk to my room and slammed the door. I flopped on my bed and put my face in my pillow and let out a loud scream. Thankfully, my parents and Noah were all working so they couldn’t hear me and barge into my room and frantically ask what was wrong. Sam is home but he already knows why I screamed.

Yet, he comes into my room anyway. “You good?” He asks, putting his hand on my shoulder.

“I guess. This whole situation is just messed up, that’s all.” I sigh.

“Yeah, sure seems like it. You still gonna take me to the concert tomorrow though, right?”

“Do I really have I choice?” I ask.

He laughs. “Nope.”

“Get out.”

_*Saturday*_

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I groan and look at the caller ID. *Kimmy is calling...*

I sigh and reluctantly press answer. “Hello?”

“Hey, Penny! Good morning!” She replied.

“Honestly, why is everyone so chipper in the morning?” I whined. I heard her laugh.

“Anyway, since it’s the weekend, I was thinking we could go shopping for dresses for our end of the year party I’m throwing!” She says enthusiastically.

Oh right. Every year when school ends, Kim throws a huge party at her house to kick off summer vacation. “As much as I’d love to, I have to take my baby brother to that concert.”

“Oh yeah! I forgot. No prob, I’ll just take Brian or one of the girls!” She said then hung up.

I look at my clock. Eleven a.m. Damn, I must’ve been really tired.

I remember the concert is going to start at seven p.m., but Sam and I both like to be early to any events. I set my alarm to remind me to get ready at five-thirty. I get out of bed and head into the living room where my mom was sitting watching TV, the scent of coffee surrounding her. “Hey, mama.” I say, taking a seat beside her and laying my head down on her lap.

“Hey, sweetie. Get enough sleep?” She asks, flipping through the channels with one hand and running her fingers through my mess of hair with her other hand.

“Yeah, I must’ve. Where’s Sam?” I yawned.

“I think he’s still in his room. I don’t know if he’s asleep though.”

I nod and get up from the couch and walk down the hall to where Sam’s room is. I knock and enter his room. He’s dead asleep on his bed in his surprisingly clean room. Being fifteen, I would think it would look like a tornado had struck it. But Sam’s always been good about cleaning his room.

“Sam, wake up.” I say, softly shaking him awake.

“Mm, what?” He mumbles.

“It’s past eleven dude, wake up.” I say. He hummed in response and I left his room. I made sure to slam the door on the way out and I heard a muffled groan, which made me grin.

I decided to make Sam some lunch since he probably needs it for all the moshing that he’ll most likely be doing. “Hey kid, I made you some lunch.” I say, setting his food down on his bedside table.

“Thanks, dear sister.”

“I don’t appreciate your sarcasm.”

“Not like you’re not sarcastic all the time.” He said.

“Ah, true.” I shrug. “I think it’s almost five-thirty, so we should probably get ready.” He nodded and I left his room.

I open my closet to see what would be appropriate to wear to the concert. Hmm, Sam gave me a MIW shirt just so I could wear it at this concert. Should I wear it? Nah. I choose a black Blink-182 shirt.

“Sam, you ready?” I called out from the living room. I hear a faint “yeah” coming from his room, signaling me to grab my bag.

“Make sure you look out for him, Aspen.” My mom says.

“Yeah, of course mom.” I smile.

Sam walks out of his room wearing a MIW shirt, skinny jeans, along with his blonde hair gelled up in a messy way. “Why aren’t you wearing the Motionless shirt I gave you?” He asked.

“Cause I didn’t wanna wear it, obviously.”

Sam scoffed, but headed out to my car. I sigh and say goodbye to my mom and got into my car and drove off.

“So, like, what should I expect? At the concert?” I ask Sam. Honestly, I was kind of nervous. I had never been to a concert like this before.

“I wouldn’t worry too much, since you’ll probably stay more towards the back.” He answers.

“And where will you be?” I ask.

“I’m gonna try to get to the very front.”

“Will you be safe there?”

“Just cause mom wants you to look out for me, doesn’t mean you have to treat me like a baby. I can take care of myself.” He huffed, obviously annoyed. I decided to drop it.

We finally made it to the concert venue and my nerves were in overdrive. I need to calm down. Sam and I got out of the car and the place looked crowded already. I didn’t realize this band was so popular. We gave the ticket person out tickets and went inside. It was kinda chilly in here.

“Hey, Pen. I’m gonna try to find a booth that has like bottled water or something, okay?” He says.

“Okay, be careful!” I say as he ran off. Oh boy, I do not want to be here. Especially now that Sam left me all by my-fucking-self. Ugh...

It’s been awhile and Sam still hasn’t come back. The concert is going to start soon I think. I should probably go find him. I walk in the direction he went but still didn’t see him. Ugh, where has that kid gone? I keep walking until I see some security guards and I walk up to them.

“Hey, have you seen a boy some by here? He’s kinda my height and he has messy blonde hair wit dark brown eyes. Ugh, sorry, I know that probably doesn’t help much.” I sigh and run my hands through my hair. The guards gave me apologetic smiles and say that they haven’t seen him.

I groan and take off in the other direction, only to run into a guy moments later. “Oh! I’m sorry!”

“It’s okay.” He laughed. Wow, he was actually kinda cute. He had black makeup on and had almost shoulder length hair. He wasn’t that much taller than me either. “So, why are you running around?” He asks.

“Oh, I’m just looking for my kid brother. He kinda ran off in search of water and he hasn’t come back.” I say, stressing out.

“Hey, I’m sure he’s fine. There’s a lot of great security around here and they wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him.” He tried reassuring me.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re probably right. I guess I’m just stressed out enough already.”

“Why’s that?”

“I’ve never been to a concert like this before. I don’t even like this type of music. My brother Sam needed me to accompany him tonight.” I laugh.

“So, you don’t like Motionless In White?” He looked offended.

Oops...

“I mean, I really like their lyrics. But I guess I just don’t really prefer the type of vocals that are used. But at the end of the day, they have a positive message and their music helps my brother a lot.”

The guy smiled a little. “Well, I’m happy to know that you’re not one of those people that thinks this kind music is satanic and shit. That would suck. You seem pretty cool. Emphasis on the pretty part.” That made me blush, dammit. “Well, I gotta go. The show is starting soon. So, uh, what’s your name?”

“Oh, it’s Aspen.” I answer.

“Cool name. I’m Vinny.” He says, holding out his hand for me to shake.

I shake his hand. His hand was rough but I couldn’t help but feel some sort of spark when we touched, I’m not sure what that spark is but I wanted to find out. But he pulled away. “The booth that sells water bottles are over there,” he pointed behind me, “I hope you find your brother and uh, enjoy the show.” He grinned and walked away.

I couldn’t help but smile when Vinny was out of sight. Oh my god, he was so cute and sweet. Ugh, I need to find my brother and stop obsessing. Eventually, I found Sam, with two water bottles in his hand.

“Dude, where have you been?” He asked, shoving a bottle in my hands.

“Where have I been? Where have you been? I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” I say, well more like yell.

“I’ve been looking for YOU everywhere! Come on, show’s about to start!” He says, taking off in the direction of the stage. I scoffed, unbelievable.

Of course, Sam managed to worm his way up to the front of the stage and I wasn’t that far behind, still having to keep an eye on him. I was looking down at my phone when I heard a lot of screaming. I guess the band was coming out now.

I put my phone in my back pocket and looked up towards the stage and saw the band already up there. I recognized Chris since Sam is like obsessed with him. I didn’t really recognize anyone else.

Wait...Is that Vinny? Playing the drums?

I just stare at him in shock. He must’ve seen me cause he started grinning. 

Oh god, I talked to a member of my brother’s favorite band and I didn’t even know it. I’ve never even heard Sam mention a Vinny though! Must’ve slipped my mind, or I just didn’t care enough to pay attention.

I started getting pushed around, which snapped me out of my state of shock pretty quickly. I tried to find Sam in the crowd, but I couldn’t see him anymore. Eh, I’ll find him later I guess.

This Vinny guy was awesome at playing drums. I kinda tuned the rest of the music out and just focused on the drums. I’ve always had a peaked interest with drums, never got around to learning how to play them though.

Damn, the more I’m watching him play the more I think he’s hot. Is that weird? What was weird though is that he kept looking at me, whenever he wasn’t looking at his drums that is. I wonder what he thinks of my opinion on their music? I did kinda start off my opinion in a negative way. He said I seem cool, so I shouldn’t be worried.

Ugh, why am I even worried? I just met the dude.

After awhile, Chris sang his last song and he thanked the crowd and the band walked offstage, but Vinny walked offstage only after he threw his drumsticks out to the crowd. And I caught one of them. 

The fans started to exit the building but I stayed behind and waited for Sam to find me. He ran up to me and have me a sweaty hug. “Ew, dude, hug me after you take a shower!”

Sam let go of me and looked down at my hand that was holding Vinny’s drumstick. “Holy shit! You caught Vin’s drumstick?!” He asks, completely amazed.

“Well, I’m holding onto it, aren’t I?” I laugh, causing him to playfully punch me in the arm.

“Ow! The hell?” I fuss, rubbing my now sore arm.

“Oh, come on! That seriously didn’t hurt that much, did it?” He laughs.

“Yes, it did! You’re stronger than you were four years ago, kid.” I scoff.

“So, you think I’m strong?” He smirked. I roll my eyes and grabbed him by his shirt collar, dragging him outside.

Walking back to where we parked, we passed an alley that parked all the tour buses. And before we passed over it, I heard my name being called. I heard Sam make a weird fanboy squealing sound. Confused, I turn around to see that it was none other than Vinny running up to us.

“Hey.” Vinny said, seeming nervous.

“Well, hi there. Maybe you could’ve mentioned that you were in the band when you were talking to me?” I giggle.

What the fuck? I never giggle. 

“It didn’t come up in conversation. Plus, the look on your face when you saw me onstage was priceless!” He laughs. “Also, you were stressed enough.” He turned to face Sam, who cleared his throat and interrupted our little chat.

“You must be Sam. I’m Vinny, but I suppose you already know that.” He shook Sam’s hand. Sam just kept his shocked look on his face the fell backwards. “Oh, holy shit!” Vinny yelled.

I groaned and facepalmed. I bent over and tried to pick up Sam, but he was almost taller and weighed more than me. “Aren’t you gonna help me?” I ask a still freaked out Vinny.

“Oh, uh, yeah...” He mumbled and helped me carry my passed out little bro to my car.

Why I’m not freaking out is because Noah has told me Sam has done this before. He went to an Asking Alexandria concert and met Ben Bruce and he passed out. Symptoms of being a fanboy I guess.

Vinny helped me get Sam in the backseat and I shut the car door and turned to face him. “I’m so, so sorry. I hope he’ll be alright.” He freaked out. I laugh, which only earned me a confused look from him.

“Sam will be alright. He’s done this before. He get overexcited and passes out sometimes. It’s not your fault.” Well, kinda.

“Oh, good.” He sighs in relief.

“So, did you want your drumstick back?” I ask, holding out the drumstick.

“Nah, you keep it.” He says.

“Then, why’d you come up to me?”

“You just seemed really cool. I was wondering if I could get your number? So, we could hang out sometime.” I pretended to think about it for a moment before I eventually almost eagerly gave him my number. He seemed really happy. “Well, uh, I have to go. I hope to see you again soon.” He says and walks off.

I grin and stepped into my car. I heard Sam groan in the backseat, waking up. “Ugh, my back hurts. What happened?” He asks.

“Well, Vinny came up to us and you passed out...again.” I chuckle.

“Ugh!” Sam groans and puts his face in his hands. “That’s so embarrassing.” He says, shaking his head.

“It’s not like it’s the first time you’ve done this.” I say, smiling while I look into the rear view mirror.

“Shut up!” He shouts.


End file.
